


[源藏]神々

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: 女装/龙交/原创角色/源源又作死





	[源藏]神々

半藏睁开眼，缓慢沉烈的吟声渐次退去，室内重回平静。在这微风的夏夜间，只余回荡于荒草里窸窸窣窣的虫鸣此起彼伏地低唱起来，而他的龙对他说了一句话。  
祂说，无需紧张，安心等待吧，你的愿望终将实现。  
耳边山岚的咆哮席卷出轰然的沉重音节，还没等他再度发问，神祗就甩了甩巨大的须尾，重新沉入意识底端深不见底的渊洋之中，任他如何呼唤，也没有任何回应了。  
  
房间四隅设着唯一的光源，壁上没有挂轴，没有插着木槿的竹筒，就连宝镜也被取走，仅挂上了一张长弓。些微烛火投下的影子染上了指缘，他知道门上悬着了系上红丝的注连绳，所有的不净和凶险之物都被驱赶到了几十里之外，人也好，邪魔也好，不会有谁敢来打扰这次已经约定好的会面。  
出于安全和保密等种种考虑，岛田的家社被修筑在无名之山的深处，若无神主指引，来人就会迷失在幽静深邃、荒凉寂静的山道之上——这样的灵异，大约都是神的意愿吧，岛田家的少主跪坐在末社边这间毫不起眼的小屋内，诸多繁碎的想法掠过脑海，掠过他带着些许不安的心间。  
神的意愿、吗……？  
岛田家的传统中，每一代必须选出一位处女进入神社，担任上一年的忌子之职。然而到了这代，偌大家族居然未出生一个女婴，剩下的若非已经婚配，就是鹤发鸡皮的老妪，情急之下长老们想出一条权宜之计，将身份最为尊贵的嫡长子送入神社代行忌子职责——当然，少主成长期的时间宝贵，任职的时长相应缩短了许多，然而半藏心中一直怀疑，是因为自己驭龙的本领与那人相比实在相差太远，所以长老们才会将他送入神社，希望他能够尽快成长起来，至少能达到不拖后腿的地步。  
那个人不需要像自己一样，对着道场的挂轴大汗淋漓地挥刀，或凝视空中的飞蚊以锻炼目力，直至眼眶酸麻泪流满面；他不需要学习香道与书法，不需要为了将来的日子忧心不已，光靠着玩遍花村的大街小巷，就能在年底的试合上与自己打得难解难分。  
更别说这次龙神的垂迹——他轻而易举地让神祗凭依在了自己身上，并显现出种种奇观，让不死之山上的云霞消散，在花村上空挂上三天蜿蜒如天桥的彩虹，吓得长老们魂飞魄散，恭恭敬敬地跪了一团，将他口中说出的任何一句话都当做不可违抗的龙神意旨，比如将例大祭提前三天、召开盛大的祭典，以及与前代未有的男性忌子亲自会面的要求。  
半藏闭上眼。那人轻盈跃动的身影在眼底清晰地浮现起来，他与自己不一样，莹绿如春水的龙随着他一同振跃而起，荡开空气中燥毒的热意，他们身形轻快，风驰电掣，一同飞跃着，大笑着，不一会就聚起一层层浓厚的水汽，给久旱的大地洒下甘霖，连天地都随着那清越的龙吟一齐鸣动。  
有时候他也会想，如果一开始接受自己的就是另一位龙神，那么事情会不会变得完全不一样？  


神社生活虽然枯燥，好在担任宫司的长老从小就宠爱半藏，凡事都由着他的性子来，即使少主上身穿着白色小袖，下身配的却是一件满是男子气概的绀色武道袴、只在腰上缝了几道白线权当上指丝，整个搭配不伦不类，他也乐得睁一只眼闭一只眼，反正这儿没有参拜的访客需要接待——所以半藏平日的生活无非是伴着满山的花木香味摹摹书帖，对着草垛射射箭，偶尔绕着神社广大的御庭散步，过着这般几乎算是悠哉乐哉的日子，而不用手持御币站在殿中祈祷，或是挥舞桐枝，踩着步子翩翩起舞。  
结果龙神驾临的消息传来，整个神社马上为了神幸的仪式陷入一片鸡飞狗跳之中，鼓乐，宴会，更别提作为主角的自己，被辗转于一双又一双手之间来回摆弄，为觐见神祗做足准备。几日来半藏整个人晕头转向，紧张和烦闷感变为停驻在心头的乌云，而这乌云存在本身就让他惊惧起来——自己并非年幼无知的稚子，为何开始对龙神怀抱上负面的感情？  
所以他问了许多次自己的龙：那位大人到底为什么要来见我呢？  
可惜龙神只对他说了一句话。  
  
寂寥的夜间响起似有似无的清响，一声，两声，随后变得缭乱繁复起来，敲打在他本已迷茫的心间；那是神乐铃摇动的声音。  
神来了。  
左臂那处血肉立刻沸腾如浆，巨龙以自己的形式回应着许久未见的兄弟的呼唤。半藏膝头一软，跪倒在被垫上，只好紧紧抓握住手臂，力度简直要抠入血肉——凡人之躯无法经受住神祗情绪的宣泄，长子额上细汗淋漓，随着动作全部糊在鲜红的绢布上。  
这般觐见他自然要换上正式的装束，与前代忌子相同的白衣、绯袴，上身以朱纽系住轻如云雾的白绢千早，其上的绣纹自然是双龙相交的家徽，内里隐隐透出对衿的色泽，更别提臂上源自神恩、正剧痛烧灼的旋繁纹路。半长不长的黑发用坛纸包合成一束，以金银丝混织的水引固定裹紧，不禁让他庆幸没有被迫戴上最为繁复的天冠——随着铃声的消失，半藏大口喘着粗气，慢慢抬起头，迟疑地盯着屋门。左臂的痛苦仍在血肉中跳动，隐约提醒着这一切并非是夏日的幻梦。  
而就在此时，门无声地打开了。  
首先让他惊讶的是引领龙神来此的行列居然只有两个人，都是黑袍戴冠的装束，手执灯笼一左一右，用布围住了面目，恭恭敬敬地弯下腰，请身后的那位走进屋内。  
第二件事是，他以为龙神驾临时的装束会是如古册里一般白色无纹的净衣，而走进来的人身上却穿着一件款式有些熟悉的黑纹付羽织。  
不过毫无疑问，那正是神。没有人类的头顶会长出两根向上蜿蜒、如玉般莹润光滑的龙角，也没有哪头薄绿的发丝上会附满细碎星子一般的光屑，随着头的微微偏侧缓慢地弥散在空气中。  
最重要的是，还有谁能够唤起他体内另一条龙悠长充沛、连绵不绝的应和之声呢。  
北风神龙低下头，向正坐在地上神色有些委顿的忌子伸出手。此时半藏才发现他也遮去了颜面，但与那些华贵布料制成的面布不同，龙神面上居然是一张粗劣的纸糊成的面具，上面落着几笔七扭八歪的书划和墨点，勉强勾勒出一张凶面獠牙的般若面孔。  
门再度悄无声息地关闭了。在龙神的帮助下半藏直立起身，可直到他站起来，手腕上的力道也未放松一星半点。抓住自己的那只手果然与人类不同，寸许长的碧色指爪微弯成钩的形状，从手背到小臂都布满了许多晶亮的的块片，在灯下看来仿若沉于臂上的半泓碧潭，正泛起徐徐的波纹——龙神握着他的手腕，探过身跪下来，与他并肩坐在一处，另一只手环过腰去，不带什么力道地搂住他。  
这样的安排并未出乎半藏意料，或者说他在先前神主们为他铺下床褥时已经猜测到了七七八八，此时他心中唯一的想法居然是，前代的忌子也需要做这种事吗？  
覆着鳞甲的手隔着布料，在人类青年饱满的胸膛上揉捏起来，发上的金屑纷纷洒落到他的脖颈间。被冰凉丝滑的布料摩擦着，乳头很快就硬了起来，抵在上面的指甲轻轻拨弄，半藏难熬地喘着气，头不由自主歪倒在龙神的肩头。  
等他回过神来时，胸前的纽结早已被解开，袴带松松垮垮缠在腰上，露出肌襦袢下掩盖的腿间秘处——耻毛被剃了个干干净净，还是半藏自己动的手，他不愿别人触碰他，只得在某个无星无月的夜晚跪在溪流边，将剃刀放入清澈的溪水间洗净。  
腿间的肌肤刚接触到空气，立刻浮上一层凹凸不平的小肉粒。龙神的一只手伸入其间，另一只手滑到臀上，面具触到了半藏的面颊，几乎可以听到气息喷在硬纸壳上沉闷的声音。随着“是这儿吗？”这般柔和的声调，将裈裆和阴茎握在一处，一同开始了摩弄的动作。  
“嗯、嗯啊……”  
是肯定，还仅仅只是因为快乐而发出的喘声呢。手间的动作缓慢沉重，鳞片和硬皮细致地擦过敏感处，很快就让得青年呻吟着软下身躯，双腿打得大开，在神祗怀中主动挺着腰，不知羞耻地展露出几乎称得上淫靡的姿态来。  
太久没有尝过这种味道，暖热的温泉攀附上脊椎，从下自上将骨节一寸寸吞没。  
突如其来，他被人拦腰抱住，平放了在了床褥上。从欲潮中找回一点神智的忌子疑惑地用手肘撑起身，正想要开口询问，对方却将面具稍微挑起了些，下颌同样闪着层层叠叠细密的龙鳞，龙角的分叉贴在半藏的腹上，沿着胁侧一路向下。  
“不、不、您不能……啊……”  
祂也会为前代的忌子做这种事吗，脑海里仅余下这个念头在疯狂转动，将五颜六色的绮念和满腔的热气搅成一团不辨形状的浆糊——岛田家长子大张着腿，性器紧紧地裹在一腔暖热的软肉中，他又是惶恐又是焦急，竟然大不敬地摁住了龙神的犄角，拼命想把捉弄自己的神祗从小腹上推开。  
“先射一次吧，待会儿会好受些。”低沉的声音再次直接闯入他的颅内，大概是由于发声的器官已经去作了别的用途罢——被性器抵住的喉头开始熟练地吞咽，软舌卷上柱身在各处蹭舔，龙熟悉如何点燃这具身躯的每一寸肌肤，让推拒的力道很快绵软下来。  
我……正被龙神大人……含在口中……  
光是想象就能让自己血脉偾张，神祗的唇舌持续着与人类无异的吞吮节奏，腰胯早已不听使唤，身体中被唤醒的涌动又弥漫上来，那种感觉既熟悉又暖和、从头顶笼罩至脚尖，尾椎憋得微微发疼，只待那股暖意将自己整个覆盖……

“把腰抬起来。”  
本已瘫软的身体听到命令，立刻用手肘撑住上半身，屈起双腿，作出献身的姿态。  
射出的东西溅了几滴在面具上，除此之外都被身后人接住了，现在正涂抹在自己臀缝间，随着两根指爪的前后插送扩开狭窄的甬道。尖锐的指甲刮擦着内壁，按说应该是刺破流血了的，但不知为何居然一丝痛楚也没有，只感到随着抽插后穴泌出许多湿答答的滑液来，一发泛滥不可收拾，带出的水声一声比一声粘腻响亮。  
屈起的指节顶住了腺体，来回刮着那一小块凸起。牙关和手指一同收紧，忌子睁大了眼，喉间呐出几声呜咽般的吟叫，随着龙神手的抽出，大股大股清亮的淫液顺着手腕流淌下来，喷射的势头不下于女人高潮时的喷射，弄得腿间满处都是。  
这……这太奇怪了，难道也是神的力量吗？  
“看来前后都放空了吧。”  
奇异的香味钻入半藏的鼻间，浑身像是融化了般软绵绵没有半点力气，仿佛还没从高潮的余韵中挣脱出来。较为光滑的掌心覆住了后臀、将中缝轻轻巧巧地掰开，半藏背对着他，眼中只余和纸中明灭的灯火，他不知道对方是什么时候脱下的袴，属于神的性物正抵在他腿间，滚烫的温度熨得他身子颤动起来，想更多地、更多地触碰那将要与自己交合之物，可他心中又是畏惧又是激动，双腿抖抖索索，不知该如何是好。  
“夹紧些。”  
“……是。”  
迷迷糊糊地用腿根绞紧了，一收一缩地拧着腰。那儿……也有鳞片，腿间细腻的肌肤被这凉丝丝的硬物刮得又麻又痒，那东西很快在腿间变得硬若金铁，尖爪扣住了忌子的腰，向早已准备好的密处侵略而去。  
“呜……呃……”  
手指紧紧揪住了被褥。终于……终于，铺天盖地的满足压倒了一切感官触觉，他能感受到左臂重新炽热起来，南风神龙在周身各处游走，同他一道发出心满意足的叹息。与龙神的交合仿若仪式，并不若世间欲情男女那般急迫饥渴，带来的刺激甚至不如刚才缠绵的口淫，故意被拉长的性事仿若琵琶湖上穿行的白帆，携着恍惚的忌子在泛着月光的水波间无声地穿行。  
那人低下身，靠在他光滑的脊背上，嘴里吐露着断断续续的词句。半藏被他干得似昏似明，半挂在身上的白色内衣随着挺送的节奏摇摇晃晃，脚趾蜷缩一会儿又猛地张开，鲜红的布料上溅满了从两人交合处溢出的液体。  
温暖的湖水没过小舟，将他越推越高，直至送回了湖岸。他躺平在湖边的白色细沙上，一波又一波的潮水涌将上来，亲吻着他的四肢和腿缝。  
“听说一边被插着穴一边揉这儿，会让人达到上瘾一般的极乐。”  
腿间要害仿佛又被人捉住了，淅淅沥沥地滴下液体来，两处激烈的狂潮同时抽打着腿间，让那处酸麻得支撑不住，身体中的热流马上就要破体而出，与体外的潮水交汇在一起……  
“果然不错啊……”  
龙涎的香气飘了满室，恍恍惚惚间半藏有了漂浮在半空的错觉，他离那月亮近了，更近了，投下的光芒也丝毫不再冰冷，却带着烘人的热度，直到那股浓香中突然迸出一股刀刃般的苦涩。  
“██——”

在这样长而浓烈的射精之后，即使是神祗也会茫然半分。  
不习惯带有长长指甲的手指，重新系上袴带的动作笨拙了许多，好不容易系紧了，他还在回想刚才是如何在那人体内射得满满当当，从身下拔出时穴口被带出了许多精液，流到绯袴上汇成为黏稠的一小滩，当真是淫荡无比。  
乐滋滋地闭上眼，舔了舔唇，他却没注意到身后冒出的一道蓝莹莹的微光。起先不过如同是附在龙鳞间的万点萤火，随着主人咬牙切齿的怒意越来越亮，越来越亮，到他终于察觉到异变而转头过来时已经晚了——身后人早已站起身来，无声无息地跃至墙边，取下了墙上挂着的兵器，那并非神事所用的小巧梓弓，而是一张能在战斗中使用、长达五尺的重藤弓，他腰间还缠着仍未脱去的白色绢衣，左腿曲蹲右膝抵地，伸直的左臂上南风神龙的咆哮如雷鸣贯耳，随即化成两条巨大的波涛，随着震耳欲聋的怒啸势不可挡地向前疾越冲出，将人撞出了屋门、直直飞入了门外山间的荒林之中，那张古怪的般若纸面当然也在这冲击中被掀飞。  
“……我が敌を喰らう！！”  
待那人飞得没影子之后半藏才放下弓，抓起衣物胡乱擦了擦腿间流下的精液，几十丈之外哐一声重物坠地，不知是撞上了哪棵大树，惊飞了许多上面筑巢的鸟雀。  
源氏……！！  
岛田家少主的口中格格作响，几乎要将槽牙咬穿。  
果然是你！！

神乐殿方向传来一阵急促的脚步声，带领众人一直守备在彼的明阶宫司连拐杖都忘了拿，足袋踩在鹅卵石上，一瘸一拐地跑将过来：“怎么回事！？少主，你没事吧？！”  
过了好一会儿，门才被缓缓推开，忌子的身形出现在其间。众人一齐松了口气，暗自回味起刚才震天彻地、让整间神社亮如白昼的强烈光芒。泉长老发现少主光裸着上半身，手中还提着一张长弓，不由得张开口想要继续询问下去，却被年轻人冷冷的声音打断：“不必担心，刚才有邪物入侵此处，已被龙神和我一齐退治了！”  
邪物？难道精心准备的保险措施还是被人突破了吗？可是四处悬挂的响铃并没有发出警告。众人面面相觑，有个胆大的问了一句：“忌子，请问龙神在何处？”  
左臂上的龙形一瞬间光芒大盛，那人吓得倒退了一步，紧紧闭上双眼。然而半刻之后并未出现想象中的大难临头，只传来青年像是疲累至极的语调：“龙神已归于不死之山，不会再出现了。今日实在辛苦诸位了，都回去休息吧。”  
那人动了动唇正欲发声，被泉抬手止住了。他知道两兄弟与龙的脾气一样，一者矜持自傲一者从心所欲，过多干涉其中无论于自己或是两人都有害无利，便将刚才捏着的符咒放回怀中，伸手扶了扶奔跑间颠歪的乌帽：“没事就好，少主万事小心。”  
半藏敛身将弓收回身侧，对一行人弯下腰行了个礼，待众人走出视野范围后才重新直立起来——他不知道的是，老年宫司一边往回走，一边将两手盘在狩衣袖底绞着纽结，心头也是一片迷惑：说是走了，可龙神不明明还在盘绕在你的臂间游动，如同活过来般忽明忽暗，在这夏季的夜间也清晰无比吗？

好疼——！  
他捂着脑袋，撞撞跌跌地贴着草丛低空掠过。羽织被树杈划破了几条大口子，好在身边飞掠而过的气流凉丝丝的，拂过他的头顶和发间，总算缓解了些疼痛。  
那件小屋里还亮着灯。他蹑手蹑脚地推开一条窗缝，从里面能看见那人已经裹好了上衣，弓平放在手边，整个人屈膝静坐着，仿佛在凝神思考着什么，可并不均匀的呼吸节奏出卖了他的情绪。  
随着心念一动，他忍不住推门走了进去。“……你还敢回来？”弓手的语气里含着嘶哑的抽气声，听上去既隐忍又诱人。  
“如果我不回来的话，哥哥才会真正生气吧？”从进门的时候起就一直扶着左边的角，年轻的岛田次子在兄长对面盘腿坐下，这么看起来他身量和对面的忌子相差无几，难以想象刚才那般将对面压制在身下恣意疼爱的情态。  
手指不由又握紧了弓，半藏强忍着怒气和体内还残留着的黏腻感问道：“到底是怎么回事？”  
幼弟用手托住下巴，继续笑吟吟地盯着他。两个月不见了，他的脸似乎都瘦了些，是因为和往常那样沉迷游戏、没有好好吃饭，还是因为随着时间流逝稚气慢慢消失，又朝着挺拔的青年期靠近了一步呢。在这么仔细辨认下，二少爷的眼睑上的鳞纹若隐若现，其下的金红瞳仁在灯火的映照下莹亮剔透，温暖的笑意在其中泛着点点波光：“哥哥是怎么发现是我的？是因为我最后忍不住叫出声了吗？”  
“…………笨蛋，你不知道你头发里还留着染发剂的味道吗？还有，哪来的龙神会戴般若面具的？”想起此节半藏也不知该是气是笑，在浓厚的脂体香气中传来无比刺鼻的化学药剂味道，与他存着的满腔疑惑一加印证，几乎就证实了自己的猜测，所以才在弟弟还沉迷于情事余韵中时猝然发难，一击得手。  
抓了抓满头的绿发，金粉沿着指缝如雪片般地掉落下来，源氏满不好意思地解释：“那是在祭典上随便买的……哎呀，考虑了这么多，反而是我自己的部分出了问题啊。”  
不，无论哪个部分都是问题吧！  
满肚子疑问不知道从何说起，怒火就在这样的东拉西扯中渐渐消磨，与从前两人间的争执并无二致，最后半藏终于整理出一丝头绪来，长长叹了口气：“你先告诉我，这到底是怎么回事？”  
“……龙神祂，确实驾临了啊。”之前的激烈动作间不知往地上洒落了多少，现在那些细小的金屑像是有生命般，环绕在他撑着曡板的手臂上，缓缓盘旋上升，一点点嵌回鳞甲的缝隙中，让那些部位重新散发出神妙的光彩来，乍一看去像是在臂间悬浮着缓慢旋转的金色星云。“这儿的角是真的，”他指了指头顶，“鳞片也是真的，花村上空的彩虹自然也不会是幻觉。”  
在忌子看不到的地方，那些被树枝和砂石刮出道道血痕的伤口，也在慢慢地长合、消失，肌肤上不留一丝痕迹。  
半藏冷哼一声。他并不怀疑源氏身上的神性，退一万步说如果小兔崽子真想搞什么鬼，那记破魔矢之下他也讨不了什么好去——源氏却突然摇了摇头，面上轻浮的神色一扫而空，“不，哥哥，你在射出箭来时就已经留手了吧，不然那块鳞片早就已经洞穿了我的心脏，怎么还能容我飞奔回来见你。”  
“——你知道我在想什么？”  
被哥哥惊怒的眼神打断，年轻的龙神带着歉意低下头：“呃，对不起，龙神上身的一点副作用，等哥哥也遇上这情况的时候就知道了。”  
不等半藏起疑，他立刻换上哭丧的表情，重新扶上左边的犄角：“呜呜呜可是半藏你也把我撞得太远了，一连撞断了好几十棵松、杉、枞，最后一头撞上山脚下那颗大樱树，差点就把这儿给撞断了……呜呜呜，好疼……哥哥……”  
这座山上根本就没有松树杉树枞树!  
迟疑了几秒钟，最后是对神祗威仪和家族前程的担忧占了上风，半藏支起身，朝弟弟头顶上方伸出手来，想去看看那尖尖犄角和脑门的连结处是否真被撞出了裂缝，不，他才不是担心源氏，自己已经不知道给这臭小子涂过多少次伤药、绑过多少次绷带，他却还是不长记性，一而再再而三地惹下祸来——  
纯黑羽织的袖子围了上来，交缠在他腋下，说不清是他冲进了自己怀里，还是被他紧紧裹在了臂弯之中，最后那丛绿绒绒的头毛一把贴上他的胸膛，龙涎混着药水的古怪味道涌上头脸。  
来不及做任何反应，花村翠绿的灵雀就如同从前的千百次那般紧紧环抱着他，光洁的额头蹭啊蹭，贪婪地汲取着属于兄长和恋人的香味。  
“半藏，我想你了。”

“抱够了快就放开……”  
腿脚和脑神经同时僵直，四肢手足也没了主意，呆呆地任由罪魁祸首抱了好一会儿才想起要动手推拒，没想到怀中人又没头没脑地来了一句：“哥哥，你穿这身衣服真好看……”  
“……”  
“我跟北风说，附到我的身上来，这样我就能用龙神的名义上山来见你了。例大祭提前的主意也是我起的，虽然口头不说，但哥哥一向喜欢热热闹闹的庙会吧？不过……你好像没能去成，这群坏老头，只会把哥哥关在这样又闷又荒凉的地方……”  
“不要叫泉‘坏老头’，”心间某个柔软的部位被戳了一下，虽然有些嫉妒另一位龙神对幼弟的纵容，可口中流露出的声音顿时离斥责差了十万八千里，“你又不是不知道，这几个月里我不能迈出神社一步，山下的祭典自然也没法参加了。”  
“不是臭老头是什么，刚才给哥哥带的苹果糖本来藏在袖子里，都硬被没收了……”若怀中人的化形是古卷记载的那般带着尾巴，肯定已经用那雍容威严的部位啪啪啪地拍着曡板、宣泄心中的不满了吧，半藏无奈地想，直至瞟到弟弟身上破破烂烂沾满灰尘的衣袖，眼神骤然再度严肃起来：“你身上这件难道是……”  
“嘘，哥哥谁都不要告诉啊，”压低嗓音，幼弟在他怀中兴奋地吐露：“没错，这就是父亲结婚时穿的礼服，上次我俩整理遗物发现存在母亲房间里的柜子里那件……我偷偷带过来换上的，穿这个来见哥哥，不是正合适吗？”  
“你——”  
半藏沉痛地用手捂住眼睛。想到自己半是当妈半是当哥，又被亲弟弟当成妻子对待还行了数次夫妻之实的现实，岛田的少主只感一阵天旋地转，人生穹顶上名为绝望的阴霾又扩大了几分。发觉哥哥眼神流出生不如死的神情来，弟弟连忙坐直了些，将下颌攀上对方肩头，黏腻地磨蹭着其上雪白的细绢：“我知道是我太过任性，让家族上下都忙忙碌碌，不过有热闹的祭典可以看，大家也都还是很开心的吧？虽然没想到哥哥未能成行……”他伸手拂去兄长垂落在自己面前的一缕发丝，将脸贴了上去，再一次细细闻嗅着兄长耳边细微的香气。  
“说到底，我所做的一切，只是因为想见你而已。”  
“想念哥哥的心情，是怎样都无法改变的。”

仿佛被这句告白耗尽了心神，搂抱的力道放松了些，源氏稍稍坐正，仍保持着一倾身就能触碰哥哥面颊的距离。沉默得能听见虫鸣远去、月上中天时山岚在林间盘旋的呼啸风声，沉默得能听见灯内芯子被焚烧的劈啪作响，过了好半晌，只听那边传来兄长瓮声瓮气，内容却大出所料的问句：“……去看过母亲了吗？”  
“嗯，和父亲还有响八郎他们一起去的，”忌日在六月初，在此之前被送入神社的长子当然错过了今年的墓参，“竹田花店新进了一种绿色的菊花，说叫什么‘绿云’，是在特殊的暖棚里才能培育出来的，价格贵得惊人，我没买太多……”  
“傻瓜，”半藏失笑出声，“墓参用的是白菊，干嘛要买绿色的？”  
“因为可以和龙胆花束在一起，放在碑边，就像是你和我一同陪伴着一样，”龙神眼中泛起一阵轻柔的波纹，半是回忆的倒影半是在一瞬间无影无踪的忧虑，“妈妈也会开心吧？”  
半藏刚要抬起的手悬停在半空，最终放在了弟弟的肩头，轻轻拍了拍：“……父亲岁数大了，多陪陪他吧。”  
“是。”  
“你也老大不小了，我不在的时候收敛些，别老是惹长老们生气了。”  
“哥哥，你原谅我了吗？”烛光落入了瞳底，弟弟的眼睛亮晶晶的如同长夜过尽后天边的启明星，一眨一眨地闪着希望的光辉。  
我……半藏不由苦笑，自己又着了这条狡猾又温柔的龙的道儿啦，他想起那个家喻户晓的哲理故事，我看你不像是北风，反而像是那个以诡计和怀柔取胜的太阳才是吧？  
“没错，我要来脱哥哥的衣服啦~~~~”  
“你这个……”  
“是是是，我这个小王八蛋，目无尊长的混蛋小鬼，瞌睡龙，惹祸精……”  
龙的低吟缓缓叩在耳关上，挠得耳膜一阵难耐的酥痒。  
哥哥，再来一次吧？  
无论多少次都会被这样直来直去的话语打败，所以作为回应的是贴上来的唇，柔软如龙胆花瓣。

与神的交欢往往会带来额外的负担，更何况之前还凝聚起心神射出了一箭——这次是面对着面插入进去的，被抬起的膝弯上印着上次行事留下的粉色压痕，源氏一边舔着那处，一边往哥哥腿间送着东西，感受变得有些不成套路，但仍旧让人着迷不已的收缩吞吐。  
弟弟不知道啊，半藏辨别出来的真正原因并不是药水，更不是面具。  
这世上只有一个人能带给他如此这般的欢愉，仅用轻柔的触碰就能让他刻骨铭心，仅是肉体的交缠就能让他攀上巅峰，巨龙沉溺在以温柔和细语织起的深潭中，与他的兄弟、世上最亲密的人紧紧叠在一起。  
这是神也做不到的事情，这是神也无法偷听到的、隐藏在心底最深处的私密。  
“哥哥，你看。”  
应付着弟弟送上来的亲吻，半藏微偏过头越过源氏的躯体抬头向上看去，眼睛在下一秒因为惊讶而睁得大开：是从他俩纹身上浮现出的光芒所致吗，天井上旋转着一苍一翠亮色的龙形影子，有时仅是波光般的鳞纹，有时却又鳞爪毕现，而反复变化的形影中无比清晰的是两位龙神的身姿，祂们交颈缠绕在一处，情动地翻覆绞缠，仿佛在互相噬咬，又像是在喁喁低语，清亮的光辉照了满屋，让身处其下的两人也更加意乱情迷。  
“自有忌子的传统以来，只为你安排过这样的仪式。我只对你，做过这种事……”  
绯袴的布料摩擦着两人相贴的缝隙，饱含暖浆的腔体再度裹紧自己细细吮吸，层叠的甘美和愉悦涌将上来。鼻间只有对方身上体液和汗水混合的味道，耳边只余“源氏、源氏”的呢喃和真夜间偶尔掠过的枭鸣，直到那具躁动的身躯慢慢平静，体温也降下来，最终伏在他怀里动也不动了。

灯已经熄灭了，窗外似乎也亮了些，东方发白的天空宣告着祭典之夜终于走到了尽头。  
从无梦的睡眠中睁开眼，源氏抬起手放到鼻下。那儿已经与平日的人类肢体丝毫无异，肩上恍惚的沉重感也消失不见，两位龙神终于一同回到了天界。  
“……哥哥。”  
“嗯？”  
早已更醒的长子没有抬头，他正背对着他绑紧袴带，再将千早上的皱纹捋平。  
“不要走，哥哥，不要走……”  
动作停滞了一瞬，等到辨别出里面的哭腔后才真正犹疑起来。半藏半蹲下身，握住弟弟的手腕，“别伤心了，源氏，在池塘里蛙鸣消失，鸟居里落下第一片红叶的时候，我就会回来了，再等等我吧。”  
“是真的吗？”  
“我什么时候骗过你？”  
“那好，我这就回去抓青蛙——”  
“……”第二次扶上额头，半藏再度长长吁了一口气，不得不换个办法：“……我的破魔矢，你带回来了吧？”  
“嗯，放在羽织的袖子里呢。”  
那双穿着白袜、脚踝纤细的足部在曡板上留下浅浅的印痕，直行到墙角，主人弯下腰捡起那支小小教训了顽劣弟弟的箭矢，放到源氏跟前。源氏定睛凝视，那物已经变回了一枚贝壳大小、闪着蓝金色光泽的晶体，哥哥拉起源氏的手，将这似金非金、不属于人间的东西放入他的掌心。  
“想我的时候，对着这个说话，我会听到的。”  
被掌心烘得暖热，坚硬的固体似乎也带上了温度和心跳，在手间一下一下地跳动。  
“我与你同在，源氏。”  
在被窝里的弟弟偷笑出声，他捧起哥哥生命的碎片，放在自己胸前，让它与自身的脉动融合在一起，而窗外一轮硕大的朝阳正缓缓从山间升起。  
我最重要的人啊，你所深爱的美丽之物，不要改变，永远不要。

END.


End file.
